deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crona vs. Eliza
Crona vs. Eliza is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Crona from the Soul Eater series and Eliza from Skull Girls. Interlude Wiz: Crona, the Demon Swordsman and Kishin. Boomstick: And Eliza, the Crimson Scourge and devilish diva. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons and skills and find out who would win this Death Battle? Crona Wiz: In the world of Soul Eater, there's the DWMA that maintain the world order and then there are those who attempt to disrupt it. Most of them are evil, insane, or both... :Italy, a silhouetted figure is walking when he erupts in pain before something explodes from his back in a geyser of blood. Wiz: And then there is Crona, the gender ambiguous child of a powerful witch named Medusa Gorgon who used him in experiments to bring about a new age of madness in the world. Boomstick: I can describe his childhood in two words: Utter Hell. Wiz: Correct. As part of Medusa's experiments, Crona received a blood transition that removed all of his blood in exchange for a synthetic blood that Medusa created: The Black Blood. This blood was designed to instill madness in the infected, but it had an added ingredient to it. :of child Crona after being sent to his room for refusing to kill his pet bunny. :Ragnarok: Damn it Crona! Look what you did! You got me locked up in here with you because you couldn't pull yourself together! :proceeds to pound on child Crona's head for hours. Wiz: Meet Demon Sword Ragnarok. Similar to Excalibur, Ragnarok was originally a independent being until he was melted down and mixed into the Black Blood that was injected into Crona. The result is a unwilling symbiosis, but adds to the blood's madness inducement as Ragnarok seems to make it his goal to torment Crona 24/7 in ways that include giving noogies. Boomstick: But there is more to Ragnarok than being a jerk. Medusa purposely bond Crona to Ragnarok to get the same results that Asura got from eating Vajra and using the weapon as a medium to consume souls. In fact, Medusa long planned for Crona to absorb Asura. But like any mad science experiment, there were factors Medusa failed to calculate. Wiz: The first is that Crona would enough Maka, who gave him a chance to turn his life around after it appeared Medusa died when she succeeded in freeing Asura from his prison. But Medusa returned and placed Crona in a difficult position as he later returned and was subjected to what his mother consider refinement. Eventually, Medusa purposing allowed herself to be killed by Crona to break the last thread of sanity that her child was clinging to in order to give him no other choice but to become the Kishin she wanted him to be. :of Crona repeatedly stabbing Medusa to death. :Crona (Voiceover): I'm tired of hating myself all the time, and I'm tired of betraying the people I care about, and most of all... I'm sick of being some tool for you to use! Boomstick: The Black Blood in Crona's body can be hardened into hard material, so he's not going to be taken down easy by a stab wound or bullet wound. And through Ragnarok, the blood can enhance Crona's muscles as consequence. Wiz: Plus Crona and Ragnarok can weaponized their blood for attacks. First there is Bloody Slicer, with Crona slitting his wrist to fling a bit of Black Blood that is willed into a crescent shaped projectile blade. That can lead to Bloody Needle, where any blood spilled like the Bloody Slicer forms droplets are fired as needles to impale the opponent. And if Ragnarok ingests enough souls, he can transform into a form called the Black Dragon which gives Crona wings and a great sword as consequence. :Crona: I hate, hate, hate everyone. But that's okay I can use my screams to blow them all away. I bet dead people are a lot easier to get along with. :using Screech Alpha to destroy the Nidhogg. Wiz: And like normal Meister/Weapon partners, Crona and Ragnarok possesses their own form of Soul Resonance: powerful slashes called Scream Resonance that immobilize the target with loud screech so a deathblow can be inflicted in the form of a mouth of energy. There are three basic variations: Screech Alpha that creates a projectile wave that bites whatever it hits, Screech Beta where the mouth forms an aura around the blade, and Screech Gamma where the blade of Ragnarok's weapon form grows in width, length, and depth to give Crona a multi-slashing attack that negates most conventional forms of defense. :of the Black Clown manifesting itself and later merging with Crona. Wiz: But Crona gets more dangerous after being modified by Medusa. After absorbing the Black Clown that Medusa created to be compatible with him, Crona gains the ability to manifest two additional arms to use three additional sword extensions of Ragnarok: "The Abyss of Despair", "The Uncleanliness", and "The Darkness." He can also use one of his wings, despite their frail appearance, as a barricade from powerful attacks in his Bloody Coat defense move. But what makes Crona most dangerous is that he can use a more dangerous variation of the Black Blood: Mad Blood. :of Crona's Mad Blood covering the Ukraine. Wiz: Not only does it harden like regular Black Blood, it can also induce madness on physical contact by those who attempt to break it. While used as a means to trap enemies in spheres, the Mad Blood can used to destructive abilities like flooding an entire city, trapping the souls of those killed in the attack as normal humans cease to be. :of Crona absorbing Asura. Boomstick: Crona's abilities and mastery of swordplay have proven useful many times in and out of battle. In fact, Crona held his own against Maka Albarn, Fraken Stein, and Black Star. He even killed Tsar Pushka while taking out a city in the process. Even after absorbing Asura, Crona got stronger enough to use the vector magic he inherited from his mother to rip out one of the moon's teeth to use as a weapon. Wiz: He might be overpowered, but Crona does have some personal weaknesses. The first being his lack of self-confidence and reasoning, as insanity is one of his strengths yet leaves him very vulnerable to emotions and stronger Soul Wavelengths. In fact, he tends to have a panic attack over what he does not understand like the bond between family. Boomstick: And getting a Madness Wavelength that induces a love for b-''' Wiz: Motherly affection. That child needs it badly. But he's still someone you don't want to meet in an alley. Crona: Having faith in other people? Trusting someone not to hurt you? How idiotic is that!? TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at Mach 10-25, Crona is powerful enough to wreck a city block. His Mad Blood enables him to damage a city. * Strength: Crona can lift up to anything the size of a small pyramid, a hit from him could level a few buildings to the ground. * Durability: His Black Blood allows him to resist an attack that could wipe out a few city blocks. * Stamina: Large * Range: Standard melee range, hundred meters with projectiles, dozens of kilometers with Mad Blood. * Intelligence: Average * Weakness: Low self-esteem and taking a lot of hits while on the offensive * Rank: Superhuman (8-B), Nuke (7-B) with Mad Blood Eliza Wiz: In the world of Skullgirls, America is much different place. While the Canopy Kingdom is a peaceful country ruled by the Renoir family, it is a mystery how it quickly recovered after the Great War. '''Boomstick: One word: Mafia! Wiz: That's right. Turns out the capital city of New Meridian is under the control of Medici Mafia! These guys are so unopposed that their leader Lorenzo Medici can walk in public without fear. But that was before the current holder of the Skull Heart started her vendetta against the Medicis, forcing the mafia to resort to dealing with the threat with unconventional. But the solution only complicated things further. :limo with Car2che on the license plate stops in front of the Medici building, with a young woman in her twenties emerging from it and looking up. Boomstick: Be still my beating heart! Wiz: Despite her appearance, Eliza is centuries old. Long ago, she was Neferu of ancient Egypt before she became a host to a parasite called a Theon. The Theon, named Sekmet, replaced Neferu's skeletal system and the two literally became inseparable to the point of being essentially one and the same. As time passed, taking up numerous aliases until her current identity, Elisa drank the blood of her victims to maintain her youthful beauty. She eventually ended up in New Meridian where she posed as a nightclub diva while hosting blood drive charities. But since her place in the capital was from making arrangements with the Medicis, they give her an offer she can not refuse.... :Vitale Medici: You've been skimming from all those blood drives, Eliza. There's no bigger sin than stealing from charity. Now, imagine if the public found out.. :Eliza: So you're jumping at the chance to blackmail me. It doesn't pay to underestimate your partners, does it, darling? I take it you're not asking for a song. :Vitale Medici: We both have our secrets to protect. Wiz: And so Eliza ends up bring hired by the Medicis to not only go after the Skull Girl, but also to reclaim Lorzenzo's Life Gem from Ms. Fortune. And let's say that Ms. Fortune went to pieces. :Fortune's disassembled body-parts placed in canopic jars stored in the trunk of Eliza's limo. :Ms. Fortune: Let meowt! This trunk for your JUNK, Not me! :Albus (slamming the trunk door shut): Oh, we ain't lettin' the cat out of this doggie bag. Boomstick: And as expected, besides always wanting an arranging water fountain, Eliza decides to pull the old double cross on the Medicis. :knocking out the Medici agent Cerebella with Sekemet's blood-sucking jab, leaving her barely alive... :Eliza: I do so love blood fresh from the source...There's no comparison, even after tasting that of an immortal. I wonder what the blood of a SkullGirl tastes like... Boomstick: And this make her an enemy of all parties as she intends to use the power of the Skull Heart to take over the world. Wiz: Eliza's usually method of attack is her blood, which apparently she is made up of, in a variety of forms like tendrils and animal heads. She also uses the Staff of Ra, a composite scythe/microphone, as her weapon of choice. Boomstick: And what's a diva without her posse! :and company at the bathhouse after Cerebella learns of their intent to betray the Medici :Cerebella: I was looking for a reason to shut you up! :Albus: Same here, clown! :Horace: You'll regret crossing paths with the Crimson Scourge! Wiz: Despite being practically comedy relief, Albus and Horace are effective bodyguards are too eager to assist their mistress when called. But in the end, Eliza relies solely on herself...and her other self. :of Eliza's face with part of her skin showing exposed bone. Boomstick: Not her best side. Wiz: If you thought Eliza was bad, Sekhmet is her bloodlust personified as she inflict rapid slashes with blood-fashioned cutlery and cannot be easily harmed by conventional weapons. But as she needs blood for herself and Eliza to survive, Sekhmet can only last so long outside her fleshy sarcophagus. But if Eliza obtains a large amount of blood, she can heal herself to the point of regenerating severed limbs. :of Eliza plunging into a pool of blood in Gehenna. :Eliza: Ah...Much Better. Boomstick: And unfortunately for the idiot looking for a fight, her personal bathhouse in the nightclub is a blood reservoir. :of Filia, Squigly and their Theon parasites facing Eliza. :Eliza/Sekmet: I admire your resolve, but you must know the true strength of a Theon lies in the bond with their avatar. :starts flooding the bathhouse. Moments later, a giant lion-headed blood golem erupts from the nightclub. Wiz: She has have a few personality flaws, namely her arrogance and god complex. But she's the type you have take down and quickly. For she'll do worse to you. TALLY * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to move at Mach 5-10, Eliza is powerful enough to wreck a city block. But after absorbing enough blood, she can potentially level a small city to the ground. * Strength: Eliza can lift up to 1000 kg and a hit from her could level a few buildings to the ground. But after absorbing enough blood, her strikes have the force of an atomic explosion backing it up. * Durability: While about to resist an attack that could wipe out a city block, higher after she absorbed enough blood. * Stamina: High * Range: Extended melee range with staff, dozens to hundreds of meters with blood * Intelligence: High * Weaknesses: Overall arrogance and god complex * Rank: Superhuman (8-B), Nuke (Low 7-B) after absorbing enough blood. Pre-Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of attack potency, range and durability, Crona and Eliza are evenly matched. But Eliza has the edge over Crona in intelligence while Crona is faster can lift more than her. While Eliza can become more of a danger after absorbing enough blood, the range and destructive capabilities of Crona's Mad Blood can tip the scales of the fight. But in the end, anything goes for the one who has better blood control. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight The scene opens to the Great Cathedral in the Canopy Kingdom. The doors open to as three figures enter a young woman in her twenties and her two bodyguards: A jackal-headed man with dreadlocks in a bone-white business suit and a bird-headed man in a navy business suit with shades and a fez. Before the altar are some low-level thugs from the Medici crime family lying dead. The woman was not appalled by the sight. In fact, she found the scene of carnage intoxicating. "This brings back some memories...," she said as she smelled the blood coming from a young androgynous teen in black robes emerging from the altar's shadow. It was an androgynous teen in a long and tight-fitting black old-style robe and covered with thick folds of fabric covering the feet. :Eater OST - Salve Maria - Peace Be with You "Hey, altar boy!," yelled the jackal-headed man Albus. "I think she's a girl, Albus," commented the hawk-headed man Horace. "Whatever. Did you do this?" But the pink-haired child seems to barely notice them. "I feel like something amusing happened! The doors here only open one way! They open inward. Those doors. They don't open that way," Annoyed, Albus approaches the child and grabs him by his collar with one hand while closing his other into a fist to deck him. "I asked you a question! And who gives a damn about which way the doors open!" "It doesn't really matter...The only thing I know is... my blood is black." Suddenly, the child erupts in a tremendous amount of pain before a geyser of blood erupts from his back. Instead of hitting the floor, the blood curved upward while a white-gloved fist right-hooked Albus back with Horace keeping his friend from falling back. The blood geyser the transformed into a pitch black torso attached to the child's back with a large X-like mask over his face and two large white orb-like eyes. "Goo-pi!," the creature utter while grabbing Crona's head and tightening his grip as he uses his other arm to point at Albus as he and Horace are shocked by want they are seeing. "Hey, you! I'm the only one who gets to beat up Crona!" The young woman smiles, showing an interest at the duo that knocked Albus. "You must be one of those synthetic Theons I've heard about." Crona's vacant expression turned one of intense fear from seeing the woman's face. It was the splitting image of someone he recently killed...his own mother. "I don't know how to deal with this!," Crona cowered before Ragnarok face-planted him to the floor hard. "Stop winning and take their souls, I'm still hungry!" Crona rises back up, now with a manic expression as Ragnarok turns into a fluid that forms into a black sword that Crona takes in hand. Crona slowly walks to Eliza with Horace and Albus stepping in front of her. "Step away from Madame Elisa," Horace insisted before Elisa passed him and Albus. "This will not take long." "Yes boss," Albus replied as Horace saids, "Yes, milady! I'll ready the limo." With that, the two leave the cathedral door as Albus adds, "Oh, You're in trouble now, pal!" Once Eliza's servants have left, Crona takes a fighting stance while unnerved by Eliza's expression. The same expression he got from his mother. "How amusing. Do you really think you can defeat me, child?," she said as she closed her eyes. Crona quickly dashes Eliza to strike her down. :OST - Grand Cathedral But Eliza grabs Ragnarok's blade with a skeletal hand before opening her eyes, revealing them to be the eyes of another. "Now..." Elisa said in an echoing voice while she Staff of Ra materializes. "Let's gauge your worth!" :FIGHT Crona screams while rushing in again, swinging Ragnarok at blurring speed with Eliza. While not as fast as Crona, each blow causing brief members when bone is revealed, Eliza counters with her Sirocco Storm by first disorientating Crona with a horizontal swing from her Staff of Ra. She then attempt to swipe at him with a wing-shaped blood construct formed on her arm, but it shattered upon making contact with Crona's ribs. "My blood is back. You can't hurt me like that," Crona tonelessly said. "I like a challenge," Eliza said with a smirk. "What is this witch?!," Ragnarok commented from the mouth on his weapon form's hilt. "Witch? As I would associate myself with such lesser beings," Eliza said while swinging her staff against Crona's body. Eliza then creates a serpentine blood construct from her leg to drag him face-first to the ground. "I'll grind you to the dirt!," Eliza yells while grinding the bladed end of the staff on the back of Crona's neck before knocking him into the pews. But to Eliza's amusement, Crona gets back on his feet while glaring before Ragnarok manifests from his back. "I hardened your blood to stop the wound from bleeding, don't I get a "thank you"?" "Yeah, t-thank you...," muttered the child. "VERY MUCH," Ragnarok screamed before putting Crona in a headlock. "Stop it that hurts," Crona yells while trying to pry Ragnarok off him. "Not bad at all, though I expected a challenge from your host!" "Screw you!" Ragnarok instantly transform back into his sword form as Crona uses it to slit his left wrist. "Bloody Slicer!" Crona said, flinging his hand forward, the globs of blood that come out of the wound becoming flying blades heading towards Eliza. Eliza uses her staff to deflect the blades, before seeing Crona leaping towards her. "Screech Gamma," Crona yelled while swinging down with the great sword Ragnarok transformed into. Eliza blocks the sword with her staff, sparking flying while failing to see that a blade of blood formed from Crona's bleeding left wrist as he sliced it across Eliza's face. Within moments, it became clear from a temporary scarred Eliza's expression, and Crona's expression of fear, that play time is over. "You are broken!," Eliza said with her echoed voice before stabbing her staff to the ground before her body transforms into a mass of blood. "The Lady of Slaughter!" Suddenly, something leaps up of the blood. It was a skeletal creature, Eliza's Theon counterpart Sekhmet. :Eater OST - Kampf Sekhmet lunges at a shocked Crona, rapidly jabbing her blood blades and axes into the child before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him towards the altar. Within moments, the statue of the Trinity is destroyed with Sekmet returning to Eliza so she can constitute herself. "You bore me!," Eliza said before sensing the blood puddles moving before they surround her in the form floating multiple small blood orbs. "Bloodly Needle!" The blood orbs turned into spikes that stab into Eliza's body as Crona gets back up with a look of craze murderous intent on his face. A mass of blackness and vector arrows emerges from Crona's shadows, condensing into a large black and grey entity: It was the Black Clown. "Madness Fusion," Crona said as the clown fitted itself around Crona while the sound of bones cracking is heard. Within moments, Eliza sees Crona's body now covered by several steel/cloth plates on the shoulders coming from the neck and more plates around the waist. "Scream resonance," Crona said as mouth on the hilt of Ragnarok's weapon form starts screaming. Crona charges Eliza while swinging his sword for Screech Alpha, the resulting energy wave tearing up the ground towards Eliza. But Eliza absorbs the Black Blood embedded on her body to close in her wounds, transferring the assimilated liquid to her forearm in the form of a shield to block Crona's attack. Sekemet then thrusts herself from Eliza's side to shield-bash Crona back when he got close in an attempt to break through the shield. Eliza capitalizes on Crona's disorientation while transforming into a likeness of Nekhbet and drags him out through the stain glass window and miles into the air. "Down where you belong!," Eliza yells while flinging a dizzy Crona to his death. "I think I've got a concussion." "Hey now's not a time to take a nap!," Ragnarok yelled he emerged from Crona's back and assumes Black Dragon form to slow their descend while slamming his lower law on Crona to snap him back to consciousness. "Now go and kill her!" Ragnarok yelled as he assumes his Screech Gamma form while Crona flies after Eliza. The two opponents clash in an aerial dogfight before Eliza transforms into a beetle-like form to hit Crona with her Khepri Sun attack. Crona responds to by using one of wings in his Bloody Coat To shield himself from the flames of the attack as the two of them crash back into the cathedral. :OST - Chamber Below Inside the cathedral, noticing her arm has been heavily damaged, Eliza sees Crona's body painfully distorting as the dust clears. It is clear that Crona decided to end the fight with his ultimate attack as a mass of blood explodes from his body, forming a tsunami of blackness composed of tall figures looking at Eliza with ravenous hunger. "Mad Blood..," Crona said with a disturbed look on his face. The wave then surges towards Eliza, crashing on her before she could move out of the way. "Those who consume and are consumed by the madness..." Crona began as the creatures keep Eliza from escaping. "..melt and harden with the madness." But instead of forming into a Black Ball, the Mad Blood suddenly explodes into a swarm of blood scarabs flying towards Crona. Crona responds by having two sword-holding arms burst from his back to uses his Screech Delta attack to swatting all over the cathedral. Crona then notices a mass of black blood on the floor where the Mad Blood was transforming into Eliza, now fully healed and reinvigorated with her outfit blackened. A freaked out Crona crosses his arms while executing his Thorn Defense, Eliza sliding towards him to destroying his defense while now able to harm him with extreme prejudice. Moments later, Eliza uses blood tendrils from her scarab constructs to restrain Crona via partial mummification. "You did better than I expected..." Eliza said as her arm turns into Black Blood to reveal Sehkmet's arm and stabs her arm through Crona's stomach. Crona screams as he is feeling the blood being sucked out of him before Eliza rips her arm out, Crona hitting the ground hard. "..But death is the fate of mortals." :KO Results Boomstick: Bloodiest fight...EVER!!!! Wiz: With his Black Blood providing superhuman strength and defense, Crona has been able to tank mostly every attack and is fast enough to land hits consistently. But things went terribly wrong for Crona the moment that Eliza came in contact with his Black Blood. :of a wounded Eliza's escape from Double to heal herself in Gehanna's blood lake. Boomstick: Due to her symbiosis with Sekhmet, Eliza's body is composed entirely of shape-shifting blood and she only needs to come in contact with a large supply of blood to not only heal herself but increase her strength greatly. Wiz: Adding the Black Blood's durability to her own power only gave Eliza more of a huge advantage, allowing her to bypass Crona's defenses through dominance both physically and psychologically. Plus with Eliza's mindset, and her Theon's bloodlust, it is clear that madness is not going to be a problem for her. Boomstick: Watch out New Merdian, you've got more than a Skullgirl to worry about now!! Post Fight :OST - Mystery A mummified Crona is carried by Albus to the limo trunk as Eliza says, "Place it in the crypt when we get home. A vintage this intoxicating must not be wasted in one go." "Don't worry," Albus said as he placed Crona in the trunk and slammed the door on him. "I'll find a room with a certain old-world charm." "Sometimes I don't get you two," Horace commented as he escorts Eliza to her seat before taking the driver's seat. "Come, my servants. It is time to retire, relax, and plan," Eliza smiled. "Good enough for me," Albus commented. But as Albus was about to take the passenger seat, he gets suck punched hard. "Albus," Horace yelled as she got out of the car and ran over to his friend. :Eater OST - Konfrontation "My name is Black Star and I'm here to assassinate you!," said Black Star as he is running towards Eliza with ninja sword out before Horace jumped over the limo and back handed the youth away. "Someone knows our lady, but knows not to stay out of her way." "That's cute.," Albus said as he got back up and joined Horace. "Let's send this brat to the underworld!" Without warning, the two are knocked down by energy bullets. Eliza, annoyed, finally emerges from her limo. "What is the meaning of this?," she insisted as she sees a young black-haired man in a suit approaching her. "There is no escape Eliza. Or should I say Neferu?" "No one has called me that in ages!" Eliza said with a smile on her face. "It brings back such beautiful memories...Death." "That's my father's name. Call me Kid," the young man insisted. "And you're outnumbered. Come quietly, or else." "Don't we count?," Albus said in annoyance while getting up slowly. "I don't think they care about us, friend," Horace replied while following suit. Without warning, Albus and Horace get sucker punched from behind by two young women: One a zombie with a serpentine creature embedded in her head and the other a high school student with a fanged face on her animated hair. "Samson. Leviathan. I should have expected you played a hand in this," Eliza said with amusement in her voice. "There is no way we will remain idle as you spin your web again," Leviathan said with his partner Sqiugly nodding. "You're strong and scary..." the school girl Filia started. "But Samson's stronger and I can handle scary!" "Neferu..." Samson finally said. "Let's end this! Right here!" "You may have the numbers, but you shouldn't mistake it as an advantage," Elsa said. "You have it wrong," Kid corrected. "We're just here to make you don't escape." "And besides," Leviathan adds. "We're the least of your troubles." Eliza then senses two presences behind her, looking to see two young women, neither of them are happy. "The Skullgirl, I presume.," Eliza said looking at Marie before barely dodging being sliced in two by other girl: Maka Albarn. "Eliza, or whatever your name is,...YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" TO BE CONTINUED... Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Crona Eliza Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Crona/Eliza match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:Death Battles with Music